


Moment of Realisation

by Endellion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Stiles and the pack have successfully graduated, aka Stiles is legal now and that matters to Derek.





	Moment of Realisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Prompt from Eeyore9990, wanted canon-centric 'moment of realisation'. Pretty sure this is a reeeally loose translation of that but hopefully it's okay! Happy Christmas :)

Things had finally calmed down in Beacon Hills. The thought made Stiles want to knock on wood and he had no shame in his sudden superstitiousness because the last few years had been full on weird. He had somehow lived to the ripe old age of eighteen and was sitting in a diner with the pack and most of the rest of his graduating class. The diner held a celebratory atmosphere, the chatter in the air filled with discussion of colleges and jobs and nervous excitement about the future.

Stiles excused himself, heading outside to take a breath. Of course he loved the pack and they had actually graduated which was nothing less than a miracle, but it was a bit hectic inside and he needed some air. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes briefly. It had been a long day.

The bell on the door tinkled a moment later as someone else joined him and he opened his eyes to see Derek. “You okay?” Derek asked quietly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Sourwolf.” The nickname was an endearment by this point. “Just crowded in there.”  
“Yeah.” Derek agreed. Stiles thought Derek would go back inside but instead, Derek leaned on the wall beside him. Derek stayed silent as he thought. He had to gather his courage. “Stiles.”

Stiles turned at his name and blinked, seeing Derek closer than he had expected. “Uh, yeah?” Derek leaned forward slowly, giving Stiles time to move but he didn’t. Derek’s lips brushed against Stiles and then he pulled back. Stiles, who had been staring in shock, surged forward to kiss Derek again. The kiss was enthusiastic, Derek feeling a bubble of joy that this amazing boy, no, this man, was meeting his lips in an eager kiss.

Their noses bumped against each other and they pulled back, Stiles laughing a little and Derek grinning with bunny teeth on display.  
“Oh, man, don’t tell me that was some kind of congratulations kiss or something because I need that to happen again. Like, right now. I mean, if you want to,” Stiles’ babbling was cut off by Derek kissing him again.

They wound up leaning into each other, Stiles and Derek at a level when they pulled back this time. “I want to do the kissing thing a lot.” Derek said. “I know that you’re going to college soon, but maybe when you visit… I’d like to see what we could be.” It was hard for Derek to say, he felt sure he was blushing. Stiles didn’t hesitate.  
“Yes, duh. I feel like my state of near constant arousal around you for the last several years is a good indicator of how I feel.” Derek rolled his eyes.  
“Arousal is just body, Stiles. Plus you were underage...” he shrugged.  
“Dude, have you… been waiting for me to turn eighteen?”  
Don’t call me dude.” Came the gruff reply. Stiles grinned.  
“Can I call you boyfriend? Sweetheart? Der-bear?”  
“How about ‘regretful’?” Derek said with a straight face. Then the corner of his lips twitched and Stiles just had to kiss him.

When they went back inside, they were holding hands. Noah gave Derek a nod while the pack started exchanging bet money.


End file.
